Lazos de espejo ll
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si alguien sabe lo fuerte que eres? Te llevarán de nuestro lado. ¿Quieres vivir en un frasco del Área 51?


**Lazos de espejo II**:Flippy.

**Capítulo 5:**En su encuentro

Se puede soñar con los ojos abiertos. En algunos casos, también caminar y hacer preguntas, conjeturas, mientras que haces ademanes con las manos temblorosas. Te ríes como si no tuvieras preocupaciones pero sobre ti pesan todas las del mundo entero y una más, aunque solo quieras quedarte en casa a bordar y hornear.

Si para bien o para mal eres inmortal, también es posible que la falta de alimento no te afecte, así tampoco varios días de esta manera en un desierto urbano de la civilización, bajo los ojos de otros animales a los que solías proteger. Cuando la lluvia caiga, recordarás momentos de calor y esperarás encontrarlos de vuelta, extendiendo los brazos y repitiendo nombres de quienes ya no están presentes.

De quienes no volverán a estar presentes.

(El polvo de estrellas no vuelve a la vida y se llena de migas bajo la boca de un alce azul)

O de quienes han regresado repentinamente para darte un puñetazo en la cara, que te hace recobrar la consciencia de golpe, literalmente.

-¿Qué demonios...?

(La primer pregunta que no es sobre Splendont o _Don_ en...días que parecen años)

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.

Flippy le ofrece su mano a regañadientes para que se levante. Y no es que Splendid la necesite pero la toma de todos modos. Es lo más cálido que ha sentido en toda esa eternidad de horas ausentes en despresencia, moviéndose sin saber a dónde iba e interrogando sin querer aceptar ninguna respuesta.

-Este no es un momento para que nosotros...

-No es lo que piensas.

-¿Entonces...?

-Cuando yo estaba loco, ¿me dejaste así?

-Yo...

-Vamos. Mi casa está por aquí. Dobla a la izquierda.

**Capítulo 6:**En el pasado

_-¿Qué es eso, papá? _

_Pop no lo sabía con certeza. Su mujer acababa de dejarlo y aún se adaptaba a esa idea, respondiendo por instinto. Afortunadamente, Flippy tendría más instinto de supervivencia que Cub, que vendría quince años más tarde, cuando ya no lo esperaba. _

_-Cayó del cielo. Es una cría._

_-¿De oso? ¡Debería quedarse con nosotros! Podría ser su hermano mayor. Es una niña adorable. _

_-Creo que es niño, Flip. _

_Flippy continuó mirando a la criatura azul envuelta en una camiseta roja sacada del lavarropa con prisa. Ternura. Insistió en cargarlo y le besó la cabeza._

_-Splendid. ¡Debería llamarse Splendid! Deja que se quede. Le dices a la policía que se lo olvidó mamá._

_El bebé rió en vez de llorar y Pop suspiró sin muchas más opciones._

**Capítulo 7:**Un héroe

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

No eran exactamente hermanos. Había tratado de que así fueran pero nunca funcionaban de acuerdo a ese rol. Flippy era la madre que les faltaba a los _tres_. Ya no sabía cómo explicárselo. Primero buscó motivos más que excusas. _¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasará si alguien aparte de nosotros se da cuenta de lo fuerte que eres y de que nunca te lastimas? Te llevarán de nuestro lado. ¿Quieres vivir en un frasco estacionado en el Área 51? _

Eso solía ser suficiente como para que el pequeño Splendid, que tenía una moral alta como su nombre, bajara la cabeza fastidiado y se mordiera el labio, prometiendo cuidarse la próxima vez. Ante tantas enmiendas de votos hechos, Flippy lo ayudó a coserse un disfraz. Pronto le fue mejor en esas actividades domésticas. Podría cuidar de Pop.

-¿A dónde se supone que estás yendo?

Flippy sacudía la cabeza.

-A ninguna parte aún. Pero algún día...a ser un héroe.

-¿Un héroe? ¿Como Superman?

Flippy se reía y le acariciaba la cabeza. Solía hacer eso con todos los niños, hasta con la hija de sus vecinos más cercanos, Flaky, que tenía púas ahí. Pero con Splendid se entretenía más, hasta casi quedaba hipnotizado en el azul de las hebras y retomaba sus propias palabras de sermón como si regresara de un trance.

-Un héroe de verdad. De la armada.

Y Splendid no parecía comprender. Pero a medida que sus días juntos se acercaban a un término o al menos, a una interrupción prolongada, sus excursiones se alargaban y el alto del cielo al que llegaba, sin que los gritos de Flippy lo alcanzaran antes de dejarse caer entre risas.

Pop y Splendid se convirtieron en extraños cuando él se fue.

-Proteger la ciudad. Un verdadero héroe.

Tomó el disfraz y ya no volvió a la tierra como otro habitante normal del Valle.

**Capítulo 8:**Otro héroe

-¿En qué te has metido?

Flippy trató de mantener la mirada desviada mientras que Splendid entraba a la tina llena de agua caliente. Como le costaba mantener el porte (evitar que la erección dijera "presente", a pesar de que algo corría por su espina desde que pasó uno de los brazos de Splendid por encima de su hombro para ayudarle a caminar) se bajó la gorra militar sobre los ojos y se reclinó en la pared de azulejos en actitud de descanso. Vigilando que el héroe no se ahogara.

Otros habrían considerado su preocupación como absurda. A Splendid se le conocía solo una defunción en toda su vida de niño y adulto. Circunstancias especiales con una joya robada por los mapaches. Pop nunca espabiló lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que las muertes reiteradas y reencarnaciones como sueños estaban vinculadas con la llegada de la ardilla intergaláctica a la que criaron como a uno más. Sniffles había organizado una reunión con los jóvenes del pueblo para discutir acerca de ciertos fenómenos planetarios que hubieran influído sobre la tierra en la que vivían y morían en ciclos períodicos. Flippy disimuló que sudaba frío y apretaba el cuchillo en su cintura con planes tenebrosos en caso de que fuera pertinente, pero resultó ser el único que se quedó despierto, no fue por las chicas o el pastel y prestó interés más que por cortesía.

-Yo...mi hermano...Splendont...

(No necesitaba decir mucho pero era el gesto lo que buscaba Flippy, al que Lumpy había ido a buscar con una caja de zapatos llena de... _Si, teníamos una urna en el hospital, pero...uno de los gatos que la enfermera alimentaba...merece una despedida digna, ¿eh? Tú y Splend son cercanos. Quizás puedas..._)

-Me refiero a qué esperabas sacar deambulando por la ciudad sin rumbo.

"Como un enfermo", hubiera querido agregar, pero no pensó que tuviera el derecho.

-Todos volvemos. Es decir...los civiles...

Flippy sonrió con amargura, entonces mirando directamente a Splendid y olvidando -de alguna manera milagrosa, hasta diría- que estaban frente a frente, uno de ellos desnudo y casi desvanecido en la tina. Solo. Y necesitado.

-No los héroes, aparentemente. Tú lo sabes.

Dos gruesas lágrimas bajaron de inmediato por las mejillas de Splendid, que se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho, agitándose. Flippy cerró los dedos en la carne de sus brazos con fuerza para contenerse de ir a su lado a abrazarlo. No podría detenerse si lo tocaba. Y no era el momento. Quizás nunca volvería a serlo.

-Yo...quería...nosotros...él...no es que yo haya...no era mi intención p-pero él...¡¿Lo he matado? ¿Con mi promesa, entonces?

Tenía la vista perdida y trataba de buscar el punto de regreso sin éxito, escudriñando el cuarto de baño como si fuese la escena de un crimen incomprensible. A Flippy ya no le fue posible sin más musitar que iría a preparar la cena. Tuvo que avanzar hacia él y arrodillarse, buscando una toalla para cubrir la piel mojada y erizada que besó tiempo atrás, antes de alejarse de ella a causa de su locura. Splendid se sacudió entre jadeos contra su hombro, quebrándose en un llanto y gritos incoherentes que Flippy no supo calmar.

(Ya no era tan niño como para dar caricias sin ir más lejos)

-No es posible que lo haya matado. No es posible sin más...

_Una cosa a la vez,_ pensó, suspirando, disimulando que también temblaba un poco al pasarle los dedos por entre los cabellos húmedos. _Es lo correcto_.

**Capítulo 9:**Dos conclusiones

-¿Qué es eso?

Flippy esperaba que no viera la urna hasta que estuviera listo para hablar del asunto. A penas y había logrado que calmara sus lágrimas con caricias comprometedoras. Se puso sombrío al pronunciar:

-Tu hermano.

Splendid se puso tenso. Flippy pretendía cargarlo a la cama sin que encontrara con los ojos afiebrados de angustia el objeto sobre la mesita de la sala. Creyó que tendría tiempo para buscarle un lugar discreto que no mereciera el vulgar nombre de _escondite_.

-Vamos.-su voz sonó como una orden racional salpicada de pasiones y entre ellas se contaban la contención de aquellas que censuraba. Acto curioso porque Flippy creyó, antes de que las palabras asomaran a sus labios apretados en una mueca difícil (Splendid era delgado y ligero si lo comparabas con tener entre los brazos a un ratón y/o una lagartija pero podía volver a sorberse una lágrima, dejando que un rayo láser se le escapara de las retinas, lo que no solo era peligroso para Flip), de que iba a dejar salir un ruego patético.

Splendid lucía todavía alterado por la respuesta de Flippy, que lo depositó en el cubrecamas para abrir las sábanas y taparlo como si lo metiera en un sobre. Por un instante, al verlo allí, en ese colchón que de repente era tan grande, vulnerable y pequeño como cuando niño, Flippy tuvo una puntada en el estómago y más abajo: la del deseo de quitarse la ropa también y de acostarse a su lado.

No se trataba de sexo (_solamente_. Piel húmeda, ropa delgada, un cuerpo que rebosaba vitalidad sobrenatural de repente temblando: todo aquello le daba escalofríos), ni siquiera de hacer el amor, reconciliándose. Era el calor de otro cuerpo. Era el estigma de la separación brusca a la que sometió a Splendid, regresando a imprimirse por triplicado en su carne, como una maldición pagana. Ninguna cura. Solo egoísmo.

-Dormiré en el sofá. Mañana...-pero Splendid le aferró la muñeca antes de que pudiera desembarazarse de la situación e irse a tomar una ducha de agua fría que necesitaba de verdad.

Su mirada podía decir muchas cosas. _¿Por qué me has buscado? _Más incoherencias culposas sobre Splendont. _¿Dónde has estado? ¿Te quedarás? ¿Me quedaré? _

(En otro momento y en otro lugar, Splendid habría gritado todo aquello inflando el pecho y sujetándole la camiseta negra a Flippy, soplándole el aliento en la cara y mostrándole los colmillos, haciéndolo sonreír)

-Gracias.

(Y a punto de volver a llorar, en esa palabra podía leerse un "_Quédate_" pero Flippy no estaba dispuesto a ello)

-Mañana haremos una ceremonia para tu hermano con los demás. Les explicaremos. Puedes asistir como _Splendid_ en vez de _Mark_.-agregó al recordar tragándose un suspiro que pocos ignoraban o estaban interesados en la identidad de Splendid, aunque este se obsesionara en mantenerla inútilmente en secreto. Casos especiales como Lumpy y niñas interesadas como Giggles había por todos lados.

-¿Me darías mi...?

(Antes de que terminara su demanda, tenía la máscara roja a la altura de las rodillas, sobre el cubrecama)

-Y esto.

Flippy le colocó otra azul, igualmente larga, gemela de la de Splendid, cuyo mentón temblaba. No lloró, sin embargo.

-¿C-c-ómo...?

-Lumpy.-Explicó Flippy y salió de la habitación haciendo un gesto con la mano. Esperaba bañarse y preparar la cena mientras que Splendid descansaba pero su...¿ex novio? ¿Amigo? ¿Medio hermano? ¿Alien? Tenía otros planes.

Splendid se disculpó con Flippy en silencio, se limpió las lágrimas y saltó de la cama para volar hacia el cielo con tanto sigilo como le fue posible. Invirtió la rotación de la tierra calculando los días que llevaba en ausencia y se dio cuenta de que no se equivocaba al usar su potente visión para vislumbrarse a sí mismo bordando la noche en que Splendont fue a visitarlo.

Se ubicó en su lugar y se asomó a la ventana para enfrentarse con su hermano desde antes de que le jugara esa broma histérica que había empezado a unirlos más que ese nacimiento inaudito en las afueras del espacio. Lo recibió con un puñetazo.

-Lo que sea que vengas a decir, no quiero oírlo. Puede que engañes a los demás con tus actos pero para mí sigues siendo una copia maligna. No regreses nunca y ten en cuenta que tú has venido a buscar pelea.

Splendont hizo una mueca indignada que se parecía muchísimo a la de Splendid días atrás. Mostró los dientes y se puso en pie, a penas comprendiendo y como ponderando si debiera luchar por orgullo herido. Sin embargo, las vidas de los civiles fueron más importantes y levantó vuelo sin mayores ceremonias de palabra, dejando a Splendid caer de rodillas.

El sonido del teléfono lo trajo a la realidad de su abismo autocompasivo. Pero fue la voz de Flippy la que le devolvió la vida.

-He estado pensando en ti. Insistentemente...-y donde hubiera debido haber un "te extraño", si aquello fuese una película de romance acaramelado con el desenlace tan deseado por los expectadores sensibles...-...¿jodiste con el tiempo? ¿_De nuevo_?-...esa acusación dicha con el mismo tono de voz que las crudas palabras de afecto admitido.

En otras circunstancias, Splendid lo hubiera negado vehementemente, tras mostrarse en extremo ofendido por la mera indagación. Pero solo prestó atenciones a lo importante, que le hizo sonreír, aguantándose las lágrimas agolpadas tras los ojos y secándose las que habían empezado a bajar con amargura, como quien se limpia la sangre de una herida que comienza a cicatrizar.

-¿Puedes venir?

-Estoy yendo.

**~Fin~**


End file.
